Gimmick
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: They said she was crazy, but they were wrong: he was a damn good kisser. [Joker X Harley], OneShot


**Title** : Gimmick  
**Author**: TheMadPuppy  
**E-mail**: themadpuppy85 AT yahoo DOT ca  
**Permission to archive**: Yes, just tell me!  
**Category**: Romance  
**Genre**: Hetero  
**Rating**: M for sexuality  
**Summary**: They said she was crazy, but they were wrong: he was a damn good kisser. Joker X Harley, One-Shot  
**Keywords**: Joker, Harley Quinn, Sensual Moment, PWP  
**Spoilers**: None really. After Mad Love and their many adventures.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Batman nor make money out of this. It's only for my pleasure and yours. .

**Author Notes**: It just popped out of nowhere; enjoy the show.

* * *

**GIMMICK**

They said she was crazy, but they were wrong; her Joker was a damn good kisser. Red thought she was just too infatuated to notice the difference between a sensual tongue teasing and disgusting dog-like licking, but Red hadn't slept her way through college to compare. She had; she knew; and she could say that her Puddin' was as talented with his lips that he was gifted with chemicals. The trick was to have him willing and wanting; after that, the rest was blissful, mind-wrapping pleasure where he bit, sucked, nibbled, licked, coaxed, insisted, ravaged and took until she was a boneless puddle of moans in his arms.

Of course, he was rough, but that was to be expected from him and she wouldn't have it any other way. There was something exciting at being caught in odd places, helplessly trapped between an object and the predator; anyway his hunger was so rare she wouldn't be picky about the surroundings, and even less her position. Besides, she liked it better sometimes when his touch hurt and his caresses stung; she loved to be able to cry out his name in pain and have him replying in this low, intimidating and hoarse grunt she learned to associate with male satisfaction. Usually it also meant she was to be shoved hard against the wall soon after and feel something even harder pressing into her butt, so she could move her hips in circles and hear him hiss at her teasing; but not always. He was unpredictable, and accordingly the possibilities were endless.

Sometimes their play involved funny gadgets, such as whoopee cushions or cream pies. These were cute, tender sessions where laughter was the key word and childish the best adjective: the twinkle in his eyes seemed almost happy then, and the mirth in his words soothed her heart from all the bad memories. Blind sight; hot hand; staring contest and tickling games were her favourites, even if no one would believe an innocent nuzzling on the belly could end in her being drenched in sweat, gasping for release under the invading strokes of his tongue.

Sometimes she touched herself thinking about that. Sometimes he caught her in the act, too, and took a chair to watch, taking a perverse pleasure to refuse her the permission to come, even when she begged like a whore. He just waited for her to give up and left; or if she was extremely lucky he dictated his terms: bend like this, jack me off, scream you want me to fuck you.

He was mean in his conditions, and most of the time twisted. But evil labelled her Mistah J, and his case rhymed with lust and sex. So down on all fours she went, and humiliating slaps on her rear she asked for. It never failed to excite her anyway, and when he parted her wet folds with a teasing finger she couldn't prevent herself from sighing in contentment while he gently _tsked_.

_"My horny Harley-girl…tsk, tsk."_

If he was in a good mood, "Daddy" had a reward for her just after; if he wasn't, she was up for twisted arms behind her back, forceful thrusts and bruising love-making leaving her empty and teary-eyed.

But no matter what, he kissed her in the end. A brief meeting of lips; a caring _French_; a dominant, possessive claim; whatever. Let them think what they wanted; her Joker was a damn good kisser.

* * *

**Gimmick-End**

Author notes

My first PWP! I feel so proud! (laughing) I didn't get too far (both length and description) for my first try in lemon, but you get the general deal of what my spicy passages will look like ;). Honestly, who would have thought writing smut was so _boring_? I passed half my time checking for the right words in my dictionary, and the other half reading myself again and again until the whole thing felt like a goddamn soporific. I hope you enjoyed, because I sure didn't get a kick out of this! (devilish smile). :P


End file.
